


What We Have To Do

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Loss and Pain [4]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: zombies, Dawn is bitten.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What We Have To Do

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: zombies, Dawn is bitten.

They could all hear the sounds of Dawn in the other room. They had her secured for the time being. She was clawing and moaning, the sounds slowly becoming louder. It wouldn't be long before she started to attract other zombies with her incessant noise. Bog sat on the floor with his back against the wall, staring straight ahead, his eyes never leaving the door from which Dawn clawed and groaned. Marianne wasn't crying, tears just flowed from her eyes, but she hadn't made a sound since they first realized Dawn had been bitten. She had her arms around Sunny. He was sobbing quietly against her shoulder. 

The younger man looked pale and drawn especially before Dawn had succumb to the virus. She had held his hand, kissed him softly. She was the one who had whispered words of encouragement and comfort to Sunny. Dawn had told him that he had to promise her to live, to survive. 

Sunny had tried to be brave, he held her hand until she died, until her hand had gone cold in his. He had sung softly to her, rubbed her delicate knuckles with his thumb. Sunny had sung the song that had played at their wedding, while his other hand lay on her slightly rounded belly. Dawn had carried their child, their future. All Sunny's hopes and dreams were shattered in the course of an hour. Now he had lost everything, his wife, his child. 

Bog had to pull Sunny away from Dawn's body. Handing him to Marianne. They only had a brief amount of time, but Sunny had lost control, throwing himself at Bog, begging him not to shoot her in the head. 

“Maybe she won't turn! This is Dawn! She could simply die. That would be better! Leave her and the baby alone! Please don't put a bullet in her head Bog! Not Dawn!!” 

Bog glanced at Marianne. She moved to pull Sunny back from Bog, holding him in place. She kept her hands on Sunny's shoulders, her fingers pressing down with just enough force to keep him in place, but not painfully. 

“Alright, we will wait, but Sunny...you know if she turns what has to be done.” 

Sunny nodded, his eyes hopeful that maybe there would be at least this for Dawn, no resurrection. He wrapped his arms around Marianne's waist hugging her tightly. 

“Thank you Marianne. Thank you.” 

That has been half an hour ago. Now the three of them could hear Dawn's growls and snarls. She was gone. 

Bog stood up slowly. He held his shotgun against him with both hands. There was a slight tremor in his hands. He tightened his grip on his weapon. 

“You two stay here. I'll take care of this.” 

Marianne turned. “No Bog, she's my sister.” 

“That's exactly why it should be me.” His voice was soft, his eyes full of regret and pain. 

Sunny started to push away from Marianne. “No, no...please...” 

Marianne held on to him, then nodded to Bog. He gave her a sad smile. Killing Dawn was like killing his own sister. 

Bog walked over, laying his hand on the door, steeling himself ...


End file.
